


Anything Can Happen Anywhere

by georgesjungle2



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgesjungle2/pseuds/georgesjungle2
Summary: Sanditon Season 2: Variance from Sanditon Sea BreezesCharlotte has departed Willingden, but she's not in London, just shortly after the season has ended in Sanditon.  She meets new faces, goes to new places and finds some familiar faces.  Will she be able to heal her broken heart? And just why is Crowe the way he is?
Relationships: Alison Heywood/James Stringer, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Lord Babington/Esther Denham
Comments: 43
Kudos: 96





	1. Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Just another thought on season 2.
> 
> Bringing in some of my other characters from previous stories.
> 
> Just some thoughts that stewed in my mind after reading Marie Kraus new storyline. Just why does Crowe drink like a fish?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary reflects on Charlotte who has now been home for a short while.

Ghosts

The streets of Sanditon that were once teeming with visitors from the regatta and a few straggling visitors had now left the seaside resort back to its populace before the beau monde had descended on it. Tom was back in his study looking over various invoices, bills and rents wishing that Miss Heywood were still there organizing his desk.

Despite Sidney’s engagement to Mrs. Campion, the small progress on cleaning up the debris was slow. The men still leery of getting regular income, were leery of spending too much time there. Mr. Stringer had correspondence with Sidney, but for the most part, it seemed Tom was out of the communication between progression and regression.

Tom let out a sigh. “What’s the matter Tom?” Mary said as she returned from walking the beach. The moments of anger from finding out the building had a loss of eighty thousand pounds still lingered between them silently. Mostly, on Mary’s side, as she had not heard anything from Charlotte since she had returned home to Willingden. She had worried that there might had been an attachment between Charlotte and Sidney, but since Sidney had returned from London saying he was engaged to Mrs. Campion, there was little she could do.

“Nothing dear,” as he moved papers around, “although I do miss Charlotte’s organizational skills.”

“I think we all miss her Tom, especially the children.”

“Why not write her to see if she would like to come back?” Mary let out a sigh. “What is it?”

“I fear Charlotte may never return to Sanditon.” Mary said gloomily and walked back out of the view of Tom. The older lady missed the young girl’s company. Deciding she  
needed to get some space from Tom, Mary decided to go visit Diana and Arthur.

Arriving at their residence, she found Arthur and Diana in a lively discussion. “Mary, do I have the most interesting news!” Diana exclaimed.

Arthur was eating one of his favorite buns, “about Miss Heywood,” Mary heard through the muffled sounds as Arthur chewed his food.

Mary sat down while Diana poured her a cup of tea. “I received a letter from Dr. Fuchs. It seems that on his way to return to cover his colleagues’ practice in Worthingin for a few weeks, he stopped by Willingden to see if Miss Heywood would accompany him to assist him.”

Mary looked stunned from Diana to Arthur. “Really?”

“Yes! He says he could not have thought of a better assistant!”

“I am so happy for her.” Mary was happy for her. Charlotte deserved to be happy. A part of her was sad to think that it had been her suggestion to come to Sanditon to begin with. Mary stayed a little bit listening to Diana and Arthur speak of little else but their health conditions while the good doctor was away. After about an hour, she took her leave with a mixture of forlorn and good wishes for Charlotte’s new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. New Places, Different Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte arrives with Dr. Fuchs and meets a new friend.

New Places, Different Faces

Charlotte listened as the doctor instructed her about the various instruments, medicines, and paperwork around his office. He had picked up some files that had been left in his office after he had departed for Sanditon. It was determined that Charlotte would work the front desk some, learning from Mrs. Willowbee who was the other practitioner’s receptionist, as well as directly with the doctor.

The office was large enough for each doctor to have their own office in addition to exam rooms, a surgery room, changing rooms and to Charlotte’s surprise, a large room consisting of multiples of his hydrotherapeutic shower baths. Charlotte had spoken to the doctor in length about the machine that she had briefly seen at Lady Denham’s house.

“Doctor, have you ever figured out how Miss Brereton got injured?”

“I have examined my machine in my free moments since the accident Fräulein. I have no better answer now than I did when the accident incurred. It was a most freakish accident.” He let out a sigh. “But it is a mystery I shall still look to solve. I do not want to wish injury to any other patients. Yet, I have had not any other reports of injury of the same.”

“I like solving problems. Perhaps, I can be of assistance as well.” Charlotte gave him a polite smile when he said he would welcome her figuring out the problem. If only Mr. Parker had been receptive enough to ask her for suggestions before he engaged himself to his former fiancé. Charlotte let out a sigh.

“Something wrong Fräulein?”

“Oh, sorry doctor. I am only glad I can be of assistance.” Charlotte said, mustering a little cheerfulness.

“You amazed me with your calm demeanor with Old Stringer’s accident. I had thought to offer you a position, but then I heard you had returned home.”

“I thought it was time. I did not want to overstay my welcome.”

Dr. Fuchs studied her. Of course, he had heard the news around town. He was a doctor, widowed and in a small seaside town. His first day in the office, his receptionist found three baskets at odd hours of goodies sitting on her desk to welcome the doctor into town. Miss Diana Parker and her brother, Arthur, were both regular daily appointments. He had started them on daily exercise just so he could make time for other clients that needed his services.

“You know Fräulein, there must be absolute trust between a doctor and his assistance, not to mention the strictest of confidence. Patients, you will find, tend to wag their tongues depending on the seriousness of their conditions.” He let out a little chuckle. “Another colleague of mine had told one of his patients he was not seriously ill but a few days, the man was on his death bed. I just happened to be looking at buying a horse. I had saved that man’s life, not because the other doctor was incompetent, he simply did not listen.” 

He let out a long breath.

“Some patients will dismiss the serious of their illness, so they do not worry those around them. Some patients talk as if everything will kill them. It is a doctor’s job to discern the fine line between the two.”

“Did you get a good deal on the horse?’

“Even better Fräulein. I had married the man’s most valued housekeeper.” He let out a little chuckle. “As such, we had a small cottage on the property. My wife has been gone now five years, but the man’s daughter encouraged him to allow me to keep the residence.”

“Is the daughter still there?”

“Oh, yes Fräulein. I get regular correspondence with her. She is,” he thought of good description for her, “unique in terms of ladies. She has offered a room in the main house for you. I think the both of you will get along well.”

“I shall be happy to make a new acquaintance.”

Sometime later after getting up to speed with some of the patients that would be calling tomorrow, Dr. Fuchs and Charlotte arrived at McKinley Manor. Charlotte looked to see an older gentleman watching a stable hand working a horse in its’ pen.

“Mr. McKinley, may I present Miss Charlotte Heywood.” Mr. McKinley looked to be an older man, maybe late fifties, or early sixties with his glossy white hair. He had an infectious smile.

Mr. McKinley gave Charlotte a big smile. “Welcome my dear. I hope you will enjoy your stay here. Max tells me that you yourself grew up on a farm in Willingden.”

“I did sir,” Charlotte smiled politely, “although I believe there is a vast difference between the farm here and my home.”

“Please, call me Edward.” He tipped his chin out towards the rider working the horse, “my ward, Ariel or Airy.”

Charlotte took another look at the person on horseback. Charlotte’s eyes got large as the horse approach. There were no trappings on the horse and the lady was sitting astride.

“I see you aren’t accustomed to ladies sitting astride?”

Charlotte looks back at Edward. “I am, just not so, “Charlotte’s voice trailed off as the men laughed at her.

“Welcome to McKinley Manor Miss Heywood.” The lady said as she got off the horse easily. “Please call me Airy. Dr. Fuchs has told me all about you. I believe we shall be the best of friends, if you don’t mind someone bending the rules a little bit.” Ariel smiled at her. Airy looked to be around the same age as her.

Charlotte smiled. “Please call me Charlotte.”

“Come, let us get you settled while the gentlemen catch up.” Ariel led her up the stairs to a large room. It was even larger than the one at Trafalgar House. “Do you want help unpacking?”

Charlotte smiled. “No, thank you.”

Ariel rang a bell. “This is Ada. She will be your maid while you are here.”

“I never had a maid.”

Ariel laughed. “Well, I generally don’t either, but that’s because of my fashion choices.” Ariel smiled. “She will be happy to help you. She has not had much practice of late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowe was not the golden child of the family or was he just overlooked?

Expectations

Francis Crowe listened as his father lectured him about why he could not be more like his other brother. Fitzpatrick Crowe who could do no wrong. He was adored by mothers everywhere as being a most agreeable young man. He was adored by all the ladies in society, from his neatly tied cravat, his annoying habit of impeccable dressing and eventually his status and wealth that would be his once his father’s demise would happen.

Crowe endured years of the censorship to the point, Crowe had chosen to be that guy. He drank, carouse, and made a constant arse of himself wherever he went. He was his parent’s disappointment in every sense of the word. 

Despite excelling at the university, being friends with Babington, who was counted among friends with the prince regent, and being somewhat able to catch his fair catch of decently eligible young ladies, Crowe would never be good enough. So, he stopped trying. Finally, even mothers of polite society gave up on him being a fair catch. The first few years, it had been liberating.

His father had dragged him into a family holiday across the continent. He continued to live up to being the black sheep of the family wherever they landed. Then, he had spotted a young lady at the theater. However, it seemed no matter how he had tried to get a proper introduction, he had been turned away. Frustrated and irritated by the scoffs he had heard; he had gone to a nearby tavern and got belligerent drunk.

His father had found him and dragged him out, but not soon enough when a solicitor had arrived months later with a claim that he represented a young lady whose reputation he had compromised. Crowe’s father adamantly denied his son had done any wrongdoing, claiming that his son had been too drunk to know how to even put his boots on let alone anything else. 

Knowing it would irritate his father, Crowe did not deny it. The seething lecture that followed in its aftermath had made Crowe think that his father did in fact care for his wayward son, until he had heard his father utter that absolutely no son of his would ever marry or support a common street performer. The solicitor had been caught between the volley of the two men and the heated debate. Crowe had thought he had won the argument until his father said he would be cold in his grave before he would acknowledge a bastard grandchild, a marriage of his son that was his legal heir or allow him to inherit if he done either of those things.

The solicitor had paled when Crowe’s father called to have the man servant toss him out. Crowe had finally caught up to the man and begged him not to judge the son by the father. He gave the man a token and told him to pass it to the lady. If she should ever need of him, she would just need to send it to him, and he would come.

“Do you not care to know, if it be boy or girl?” The solicitor had asked him.

“It would not matter as long as I would be the kind of father, I could only wish I would have.”

“You could leave it all behind.”

“And I would have no way to support a child or even a wife the way my inheritance is designed. Better for it to remain this way until my father passes. I hope she understands.”

“You are an honorable man Mr. Crowe despite your rakish reputation.” The solicitor reappraised him. “If I should have a daughter, I would be very lucky to have a man like   
yourself court her.” The solicitor tilted his head. “Best of luck to you son.”

He had tried to remember that night at the tavern, but even in his folly, he could not remember much about it. Last year against his father’s protests, he had gone back, looking for that girl and a child that would be about a year old now. The men working the theater could not help him, the manager of the Black Swan where he had been found recognized him, but other than saying that there had been a bunch of performers that had shown up after the show, he did not have any pertinent information to pass along. 

Crowe had left a card and another token, if sometime the man would remember something later or hear something. He had inquired about the lady that the solicitor had visited about, and the man only said that he did not know of a solicitor by that name. Crowe was about to walk out when the man had said he knew of that family name that stayed at one of local horse farms which was owned by the tavern’s owner, Mr. Tello.

So, there he was, in Italy, chasing down a horse farm. The man, Mr. Tello, had listen to Crowe talk what had to seem nonsense for a good hour, only to inform him that the family had moved on but as far as the performer in question, Mr. Tello handed him back his token and said that there was no obligation for him to be concerned about. Mr. Tello’s daughter had married a local businessman. There had never been a question about her child’s legitimacy and the other girl that had stayed was very much not one of those kinds, no matter what anybody would say.

“I do not understand.” Crowe said.

“My daughter worked at the tavern. She was there when you came in, drinking quite heavily by the way. In your stupor, you told her about a young performer that you had tried to get introduced to. She in turned talked to some people that she knew and that is how the solicitor showed up on your father’s doorstep.” Mr. Tello looked at him with a steady gaze. “It was an introduction, Mr. Crowe.”

Crowe was sure his stomach was in his throat. “An introduction?”

“Yes, with the guardian. They stayed for a year. When you did not seek out the disgraced lady, she continued to her training. I have not heard from them since they left.”

Crowe mumbled out some explicit. “So, had I arrived earlier, then things might have worked out differently.” He finished the drink in his hand. Despite saying he would have done the honorable thing, he had waited. “I made a mistake.” He said more to himself than to Mr. Trello.

“I do not think there are such things in life Mr. Crowe. They are simply learning opportunities. What one does with its lesson is an entirely different thing. You can either learn from it or continue to make the same decisions.”

When Parker had returned, they were two peas in a pod. At least, they had been for the several months upon his return. Out of the three friends, only Babington was inclined to settle down despite trying to find someone that was actually able to have a decent conversation instead of being a simpleton. Crowe had simply gone to every event Babington had gone in some small hope that he would spy a young lady that had caught his attention all those years ago.

Miss Brereton was pleasant enough, but she was not her. The fact he still had this fascination with someone he did not even formally meet caused Crowe’s head to spin. Miss Heywood had been an interesting young lady, but when Parker had actually tried to make a conversation with her at the pineapple luncheon, Crowe knew he was already starting down a slippery slope.

Parker never asked a lady for her opinion on anything. Usually, they were already too busy talking nonsense. When he had returned from his little cove incident, it was a forgone conclusion that Parker was sinking. When had any lady tell Parker he was the last person she wanted to see? He had seen them dancing at Mrs. Maudsley’s ball, it was over. Parker was beyond saving.

Then Babington had rebounded at the regatta with Miss Denham, after his failed marriage proposal and Edward’s disgusting condemnation of his sister. Crowe let out a breath. So, here he was sitting in the gentlemen’s club realizing he was the last man out.

Lord Jennings had joined him in his cups. “All alone Mr. Crowe?”

“It would seem that way,” Crowe was not too far gone. Without his usual companions, he tried to keep his head about him.

“Have you ever thought about settling down?” Jennings asked inquisitively.

Crowe shrugged his shoulders. “I had a thought at one time, but it seems my lady has turned into a unicorn.”

Jennings laughed. “Really? Now I am intrigued. I would have thought you to be a confirmed bachelor. Just what kind of lady turns into a unicorn?” Crowe refilled their cups and gave Jennings a look. After a moment, he told him.


	4. Life Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Ariel are getting to know each other.
> 
> Charlotte makes a decision. How will it play out? Only time will tell.

Life Goes On

Charlotte had not ever thought her days could be busier than they had been. From a morning ride with Ariel before work, to working and learning constantly between Mrs. Willowbee and Dr. Fuchs, Charlotte felt exhausted by dinner time.

However, Ariel would not let her rest. If the weather were good, Charlotte would find herself back on a horse, learning a few horse tricks. Just enough to make her a better rider and to help Ariel practice her own routine. When that practice was over, Charlotte found herself playing the piano forte as apparently, it was Ariel’s other passion. She found herself laughing.

Ariel gave her a look. “What may I ask is so funny?” Charlotte let out a sigh. Charlotte gave her a sad little smile. Ariel stopped playing. “Oh, this sounds like an entertaining story. Come, let us get some refreshments. I want to hear this.” After Ariel handed her a cup of tea, Charlotte found herself confiding in her new friend.

“So, I don’t know where to start.”

Ariel smiled as she sipped her glass of brandy. “I will tell you my story and you can tell me yours.”

Charlotte let go of her breath. “Alright, this is how I ended up here.”

Mr. McKinley found the ladies as he finished making his rounds before, he called it a night. He found them comforting each other over the last of his bottle of wine. Ariel of course was used to it while Charlotte was a light weight. He chuckled at them as he helped them retired to their rooms for the evening.

The end of the first week, Ariel informed Charlotte that they would be attending a ball at their neighbor’s house. Earlier that week, Charlotte had found herself in the dress shop getting fitted for her own personal gowns. “I don’t know how I could ever afford this!” Charlotte said as Ariel walked around the shop.

Ariel smiled. “No worries Charlotte. It is good to have friends in all places.” Ariel shrugged her shoulders. “Besides, you never know when you may need your own gowns fit to see royalty.”

Charlotte laughed. “I hardly doubt that anyone of that importance will ever visit Willingden.”

“Perhaps not, but maybe you would like to attend one of Lord Jennings’ shows in London before you return.” Ariel grinned. “Or maybe you find Lord Harris much better to your liking after getting better acquainted with him.” Ariel of course was teasing as Lord Harris had stopped by to inquire about some horses a few days after their arrival.

The ladies were in the drawing room playing the piano when the arrival of Lord Harris was announced. It had not occurred to Charlotte that Ariel had been wearing a dress until after the gentleman had left.

“Why did he call you Lady Belle?” Ariel smiled at her.

“It’s an overly complicated story Charlotte. Perhaps we can talk about it later this week. Suffice to say, please just call me Ariel or Airy.” Ariel looked at Charlotte. “Now, we need to go by the dress shop before you head to Dr. Fuchs’ office.”

The next day, Ariel was back to her usual self and normal attire. The routine was back. They would take a short ride in the morning, followed by breakfast, Charlotte would go off to work, Ariel would do whatever it was that she did while Charlotte was out, and the evenings went back to more riding, dinner, and the piano forte.

The ladies slept in on the day of the ball. Charlotte could not believe how she felt, and she barely drank that much. She thought of Mr. Crowe. How he was able to function as well as he did when drinking, Charlotte could not understand. She thought of Ariel. It was amazing to think that the strands of their lives were loosely connected.

Charlotte sat by her window that overlooked the pasture. After reflection, despite knowing it would be hard to do, she deserved to be happy. Mr. Parker had not come to her for suggestions, not that she would have had any that could solve an eighty-thousand-pound problem, but truth be told it had hurt. Wasn’t that what she had wanted out of marriage? Equality?

She reflected on Georgiana. Georgiana wanted love and acceptance and had been willing to throw it all away for it. Sure, that would not been acceptable for Sidney to use her money but certainly could that not of at least partially pacified Lady Denham with a small investment to buy additional time? Again though, Mr. Parker had not thought of that, nor had he asked her for her opinion. It was ironic that on their first ball and sequential meetings, he had asked for her opinion. The one time she might have had an opinion and he did not ask!

Lord Babington had offered his hand as a partner, despite knowing Esther when accepting had not exactly had equality of affection. However, in the short time between that ball and the wedding, her feelings had at least grown for the man who was willing to shield her against false rumors. Charlotte smiled thinking about Esther. She wondered how her travel on her honeymoon was going. 

Charlotte thought about her Sanditon friends. She had closed them all off to find her bearings. She wondered how the children were doing. If Mary and Tom were still being open with each other or if Tom had once again resorted to hiding information. Was Tom’s desk a mountain of paperwork again? Mr. Stringer and the progress of the rebuilding. If the Beaufort sisters had returned to London along with Mrs. Griffins or if Mr. Hankins had persuaded her to stay in town. She wondered how Lady Denham was fairing now that she was once again alone.

Despite Lady Denham being a miserly old lady, she did not harbor any hard feelings towards her. Tom’s lack of ensuring the building was properly insured was his problem. The regatta had brought in extra visitors, certainly the additional income should had been there to pay the premium. Should there not have been? The workers had received their back salary. Mr. Parker’s engagement obviously meant that any other outstanding bills would be set right.

The only bill that was not set right was the one of her heart. The cost had been great. Could it ever be repaid? How could it be? There would not be a situation that would allow Mr. Parker to be a free man. Mrs. Campion had ensured that with their engagement. She had told Charlotte she never saw a point of entering a race except to win. Charlotte had no way of repaying eighty thousand pounds and even if she could devise such a thing, Mrs. Campion would ensure Sidney would marry her regardless because she was not going to let a simple farm girl catch the eye of one of London’s eligible bachelors.

Charlotte dried the tear that escaped. She would need to do both to win back her heart. Seeing an unattainable challenge, she must resolve to move on with her life. If Lord Harris wanted to pay her some attention this evening, then Miss Heywood would allow it.


	5. Sands of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza hears about some society news

Sands of Time

Eliza Campion sat at her desk looking over her social calendar. Planning the wedding to ensure maximum attendance, along with attendance of the beau monde was tedious. 

Sidney had been no help whatsoever. Between his glazed looks while she tried to discuss it to his excessive drinking, she might as well stop talking to him, which is what she did for a few days. She continued to plan, but then she would hear some remark while she was in town and she would return to Bedford Place to remind him about their agreement.

He would vaguely nod saying he would do better, but not actually try. Eliza then decided she would try another tactic. Certainly, he needed some attention. She had known that he had been seen in Mrs. Harries boarding house, usually with Crowe and Lord Babington before Lord Babington had gotten married to that lady. She had heard rumors about the 

Lady Babington from one of the gentlemen that she had met during a ball.

Sir Denham seemed to be particularly knowledgeable about the residents of Sanditon. How else did she know Sidney Parker had been spending more time there? Sir Denham knew a little about Miss Heywood. He knew Miss Heywood had nothing to temp Sidney other than her nativity. Eliza frown. Once lost, she would be no better than any of the others that would have to temp Sidney. What better than for Eliza to ensure he would come around?

She had told Sidney plainly that she came to the Regatta for him, not for his brother. She had dismissed Miss Heywood as a sweet thing, nothing better than a girl for a nanny. When Lady Worchester had allowed her to join the conversation about marriage, she pointed out that a girl that sat around reading was not likely to obtain a husband. Husbands do not particularly care for a lady who has ideas above her station.

When she had heard about the debt the Parker’s faced in Sanditon, she took steps to ensure Sidney would have no other option than to seek her out. Mr. Howard was easily persuaded. It was a simple deal. She would ensure Miss Lambe would end up at a location where he could scoop her up once again and Mr. Parker would be unavailable to rescue his ward. What better distraction than a wedding where the beau monde would be at? 

Eliza let out a sigh. Lady Worchester was traveling yet again. She had seen Mrs. Hadley walking in Hyde Park one afternoon and Eliza had told the driver to stop for a moment so she could speak with her. Mrs. Hadley was a notorious gossiper, rumored to be a lady that contributed to the London Times social column, unofficially of course. She heard from Mrs. Hadley that Lady Worchester had gone to see the Duke of Sussex.

Mrs. Hadley dolled on about the young man poised to be close enough to the prince regent that was getting ready to make a round in London society soon. Apparently, his entourage had some young ladies in tow. It was said one of the young ladies was pretty enough, not overly, but for what some would find lacking, she made up with her playing and singing. The other one though, Mrs. Hadley swore she had heard the name before. Lady Harper had found the two ladies around the fountain in the park and joined the conversation.

“Perhaps you might have heard of her,” Lady Harper said with an undertone. Eliza chose to ignore the dig that she was still below the beau monde.

Eliza put on her smiling face. “I would be happy to be of assistance Lady Harper. Just what is the young ladies’ name?”

“Miss Heystein, Hayburn or something like that. I could have sworn I heard that name somewhere.”

Eliza facial expression stumbled looking at Lady Harper before she realized what had happened. Eliza put her face back on. “Heywood?”

Lady Harper looked relaxed. “Oh yes, now I remember. Lady Worchester’s friend. From that provincial race.” Lady Harper let out a short laugh. “I imagine you have been to other regattas?”

Eliza smiled politely. “Yes, I’ve been to a regatta with Arabian stallions and eight clippers with full sails.”

Lady Harper looked at Mrs. Hadley. “Did you go?”

“No, not at all. I’m afraid I had not heard about it.”

“That was really too bad. I hear it was Miss Heywood’s idea for the regatta. I would imagine the Duke of Sussex is bending her ear about having something like that as well.” Lady Harper looked at Eliza. “Have you heard he will be coming to London? Such a prime example of a man, although I know your Mr. Parker is surprisingly good looking.”

“It’s a shame Mr. Parker has some poor relations.” Mrs. Hadley said out loud.

“Poor relations?” Eliza asked, looking confused at Mrs. Hadley.

“Arthur and Diana. I doubt their inheritance will cover their health bills. I hear Diana spends every day with the doctor. And Arthur, well, he looks to be a very well-fed gentleman.” Mrs. Hadley looked at Eliza. “I’m sure though you have discussed all this with Mr. Parker though, so it’s no surprise of what you will be getting yourself into once you are married.”

Eliza let out a nervous laugh. “Of course, although I’m sure Sidney will make the necessary provisions for them.” Eliza silently stewed thinking about it as she returned to Lenox House, Mr. Campion’s house in London. Why would they expect Sidney to take care of his siblings? They had their own inheritance. 

If they could not manage it themselves, they would just pay someone else. She was not going to let Sidney be responsible for them as well. Tom would have to. He was the eldest. Of course, Tom could not be responsible enough to handle his children which is why Mary was always at home. Just another reason why Eliza was not going to have children. She did not marry Mr. Campion so she could sit at home and be some sort of brood mare.

Eliza snapped at the maid as she got in. She needed to make a note to see Sidney. She was going to explain those thoughts to him immediately. His responsibility will be with her, not those pesty siblings. That was just another thing. Sanditon, she needed to figure out how to sell out his shares of the company that Sidney created when Lady Denham insisted, he be the one to manage the building of Sanditon. Apparently, that had been the woman’s demands. Eliza was sure that woman’s meddling niece had given the woman that notion from her husband Lord Babington.

When Eliza had seen Miss Heywood standing up with that woman at her wedding, she knew that woman would be poisoning her relationship with Sidney. After all, if Sidney was the best man, she should had been Miss Denham’s matron of honor. She was after all, Sidney’s fiancé. But no, Eliza had to watch that girl look across the way at Sidney as the bride and groom were married. Even now after all these months, it still irked her.


	6. Uncle Moneybags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little history about the failed abduction of Miss Lambe

Uncle Moneybags

Mr. Howard stewed as he ate his dinner in the gentlemen’s club. He had it all arranged with Mrs. Harries about a wife. He had not cared what kind of wife other than she needed to have a good dowry. So, he exchanged eighteen hundred pounds and in return, he would get a young wife with a suitable dowry.

On the road to marry the girl, his deal had fallen through as the guardian had managed to track her down. He was certain they were going to make it. As far the guardian should know, Mr. Molyneux would be the one blamed for the girl’s abduction. The man was a gambler. If anything, the guardian should thank him for taking such a spirited girl off his hands. Not to mention, he was not exactly in poor condition himself.

No, Mr. Howard was not a poor man. There was a little condition about his inheritance to which he was running out of time. The estate was going to be passed to a married male relation. He had little thought of getting married until he found out that if he could not find a wife, the estate would then bestow on his cousin.

His cousin did not need more property. He had enough as it was. Edward McKinley. He had thought to marry the man’s chit on purpose. However, she was not the docile doe that he heard she was. Not to mention, harder for him to get to. If Edward was not constantly around her or her mother, the girl was found around the Duke of Sussex. Even he was not dumb enough to try that. He would be swinging from the gallows the moment his name would be connected to such a thing.

As such, he was rather partial to his neck. His father had built their own modest version of the horse farm that the McKinley family had. He had spent his youth breaking horses for racing until he found it was easier to pay someone else to do the back-breaking work. Why do that when it was easier managing and betting on his family’s horses?

So, why did he make the arrangement? Well, there was nothing wrong with more money. Between more money and getting his family estate, it was an easy decision. Mrs. Campion had been the one that suggested the girl. Why Eliza wanted the lady gone he had not known until later when he had heard Eliza had been engaged to Mr. Parker. The affair had gone full circle. Eliza wanted Mr. Parker to herself. She did not want him distracted. She had gotten a piece of information that Mr. Parker had separated his ward from a gambler.

Mr. Howard had made some inquiries and for a minimal investment, he would have a new wife with a dowry. He had been livid when he realized that the deal, he had made was substantially less than what he had been told. Turned out, Mrs. Campion has some outstanding debts herself. She came back for another deal. A larger portion of the girl’s dowry for his assistance with controlling the banks in London about investing in Sanditon.

Mr. Parker would have to agree to marry her to save his precious family. It was easily done. Mr. Howard had a good say of what loans would be given by the banks in London.


	7. Open Seas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otis-reflects on his life
> 
> Sidney-finds out Charlotte is working with Dr. Fuchs
> 
> Crowe-a small glimpse of his past
> 
> Lord Jennings is on a mission from the Duke of Sussex

Open Seas

Otis stood on the deck of the ship, clinging to the railing as the port loomed into view. He had been out to sea for six months. He had written to Georgiana at every port. He had not expected an answer. He had hurt her deeply despite his claim that he loved her. 

The time spent away had mixed feelings. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder. He had always believed that. It was also said once you leave home, you cannot go back. While he still cared deeply for Georgiana, his feelings had waned. He had not wanted it so, but the things he seen while out to sea, reinforced his commitment to the Sons of Africa.

He could not keep both a wife and a mistress. Otis took a deep breath. He hoped that the time apart had given Georgiana a new perspective as well. She deserved to be happy. When he first left for the navy, he was determined to make something of the opportunity. After seeing even worst atrocities on his fellow men, he had made the realization that there was still more he could do, more he needed to do. It was extremely dangerous work.

Otis walked down the gangplank and headed towards a familiar place and face. Sam Sidaway greeted him warmly as Otis walked in. “You have returned,” Sam said as he handed Otis a tankard of beer.

“We are only here to resupply. We got swept off course during a storm.”

Otis spent the time talking about the places he had gone, what he had seen, pick up any straggling mail and to hear the latest news around town. Sam spoke about the Sons of Africa and how it was gaining traction in London. Otis thanked him and headed towards a small room that he lent where he could read his posts and the latest copy of the London Times.

Otis sat in his small room and wrote a short post to Mr. Parker to see if it would be possible for him to meet. While he waited for a reply, Otis decided he should put some thoughts down on paper to Georgiana.

Each morning was the same since Sidney said his good-byes to Charlotte on the sea cliffs. If Sidney thought that he was miserable when Mrs. Campion had broken off the engagement all those years ago, then he truly had found the bottom of the pit of despair without Charlotte.

The few weeks between having to tell her that he was forced to engage himself with that woman until he had seen Charlotte at Babington’s wedding, a part of him held some hope that something would miraculously appear to solve his problems. When no such miracle occurred, he fell deeper in despair.

Mrs. Campion failed to see the change or did not care to see the change in the man she paraded around town. Even in Babington’s hunt for a wife, had he not attended so many social events in such a short time. It was a subject of conjecture between Mrs. Campion and Sidney.

He broke under the scrutiny of the false pretenses and Crowe had found him drinking at the gentlemen’s club. Crowe sat down immediately and poured himself a glass. “Well Parker, did you escape the evil claws of Mrs. Campion?” Crowe crooned with a grin. 

“Crowe,” Parker looked around, “keep it down.”

“Of course, of course. I am just saying. But if a fellow can ask without getting his head bit off, just what the devil is going on?”

“What do you mean?”

Crowe gave him a serious look. “I mean you’ve been in a foul mood since I have seen you last at the regatta.” He took a large swig of his glass. “Don’t tell me you are unhappy.”

“What do you mean Crowe?”

“You are marrying a wealthy widow.”

Sidney gave Crowe a glare. “I would give it all away in a heartbeat.”

Crowe tilted his head. “I know I would.”

Sidney scuffed at him. “And when have you ever had such a dilemma?”

Crowe finished his glass and looked at him. “There was a time, and I chose poorly. Do not wait to change your mind Parker. Second chances are not ever guaranteed.” Crowe let out a sigh and left him there.

Sidney woke up. Something that Crowe had said had finally hit it is mark sometime during his drinking haze. How could he possibly change his mind? His brother was still in debt, Sanditon needed investors and he was still engaged to Mrs. Campion.

Sidney rubbed his forehead feeling the lingering effects from overdrinking. How Crowe managed to do that on a routine basis was beyond him. He got dressed, poorly, and made his way downstairs for some devil kidneys. He shifted through the piles of post that had accumulated over the last few days.

He started with the letter from Mary. He always opened those letters first in some small hope that she would mention Charlotte. She never had and skimming through this letter, nothing changed the status quo. Letting out a sigh, he by passed the letter from Tom. No doubt looking for more money for something else. He found a letter and slightly recognized the handwriting.

Opening the post from Mr. Molyneaux, Sidney was surprised when he had requested a meeting on his short shore leave. It gave no indication of what the purpose of what the visit would be for. Sidney set the letter off to the side. Next, he found a request for a meeting with Lord Jennings, a local businessman. Sidney did not know much about the man except he owned the local theater houses. It mentioned that he had met Mr. Crowe the other day.

Odd that then Crowe had suggested there was something Parker could do to get himself out of his mess. Was it possible that Crowe had made a connection that might lead down the tunnel with the faintest of lights? He decided he would meet with both men. He noticed there was no communication from Georgiana. His ward had gotten even quieter after his engagement had been announced. He made a short note to send to Mrs. Griffiths to see if his ward were staying in Sanditon or if she would be returning to London.

His first thought was she would return and perhaps that was the purpose of Otis’ visit. Perhaps, he was coming to ask if he could court her properly while he was in town. But certainly, she would know he was in town. Why had she chosen not to return? He knew she did not get along with Mrs. Campion and it was equally returned. There was no love lost there. He rang the bell so he could have a bath and get dressed properly.

He sat in the drawing room waiting for Otis when Mrs. Campion came in, giving him her usual glare of late. “Mrs. Campion, I was not expecting you.”

She laughed. “Since when do I need an appointment to meet with my fiancé or are you meeting someone in secret?” She let out a sadistic laugh.

“Not at all, I am just expecting some gentlemen for business for Sanditon.”

“Oh, Sidney, can you just not let someone else deal with that? Is that not Tom’s job?”

Sidney gave her a look. “You know Lady Denham will not allow Tom to handle any more of that responsibility.”

“No doubt due to Lady Babington,” she said lowly as she turned away from him, hoping he did not hear it.

“That is enough Mrs. Campion. I will not have you speaking of Lord Babington’s wife that way.”

She gave him a look. “What way?”

Before he could reply, Lord Jennings was announced. “Ah, Mr. Parker, sorry for having to arrive earlier than agreed upon.” Lord Jennings looked at Mrs. Campion. “Oh, you must be Mrs. Campion,” he went and fussed over her, “enchanted to finally meet your acquaintance.”

“Lord Jennings,” Sidney said inquisitively.

“Oh, sorry, I’m afraid your beauty has rendered me befuddled Mrs. Campion.” Jennings gave her a smile. 

Eliza laughed, “you are too kind sir.” Eliza openly appraised him, and Jennings caught Sidney’s amused look.

“I’m afraid I just got word the Duke of Sussex will be arriving soon and I need to meet with him once he arrives.” Jennings looked at Parker briefly then back towards Eliza. “You are going to Mrs. Maudsley’s tea party are you not? I hear all the ladies will be discussing him.” Jennings smiled at her.

“I had no idea he was going to be in town this soon.”

Jennings laughed. “Yes, well a bit of a theatrics I’m afraid. Keeps the ladies on their toes when he arrives ahead of schedule. I’m glad I don’t have his problems.”

Eliza furled her eyebrows. “Problems?”

“Yes, good looking, wealthy, a member of the peerage of course and has a mother bent on marrying him off.”

“Are you not?”

“I’m afraid I’m just a lowly titled gentleman Mrs. Campion. Not much of a catch for any serious young lady.” Jennings glanced back over to Parker. “I hope I am not interrupting Mrs. Campion. I was needing to speak with Mr. Parker on business.”

Eliza gave him a smile. “Not at all, I was going to inform him that I was going to be unavailable this afternoon anyway.” She looked at Parker politely. “I will speak with you later Sidney.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out.

Jester waited for the door to shut before looking back at Parker. “I hope I did not interrupt anything important.”

Sidney let out a sigh and a grimace. “A drink Lord Jennings?”

“Of course. You are probably wondering what I am needing.”

“Your post did make me curious.”

“I understand you are handling investments for Sanditon.”

“Yes, along with Lord and Lady Babington, who are on their honeymoon.”

“Yes, I know. My cousin spoke of them. Apparently, Lady Babington was not feeling well, and they stopped in Sussex to visit Dr. Fuchs.”

“Dr. Fuchs is in Sussex?”

“Just helping out for a few days at his old practice. The other doctor had to go visit family.” Jennings let him mulled things over. “I am thinking of opening a small theater there.”

“My foreman, Mr. Stringer can show you available properties. He oversees all building projects for the Parkers.”

Jennings let out a sigh. “That is good to know. My cousin’s friend mentioned Mr. Stringer’s name. I just wanted to make sure he was still the proper guy.”

Parker looked at him strangely. “Your cousin’s friend?”

“Oh, a Miss Heywood. She’s Dr. Fuchs’s assistant currently.” Sidney looked at him. Charlotte was Dr. Fuchs’s assistant?

“And Dr. Fuchs’s is in Sussex?”

“Not for long. I believe he plans on leaving back to Sanditon today or tomorrow at the latest. I hear his patients there have been looking for him.”

Charlotte was going back to Sanditon. “So, you aren’t going to look at the properties?”

Jennings held back his sigh. “I’m afraid I must remain in town for my business with the Duke. McKinley, my cousin, is quite capable of looking at properties and knows the requirements.” Jennings paused a moment to study Parker. “I don’t suppose you will be going to Sanditon?”

Sidney was mulling all the information over. He knew Mrs. Campion would be livid if she found out that Charlotte was there in town at the same time he was, but she was likely going to be busy with the arrival of the Duke. “I do have some business with my brother that needs to be handled in person.”

Jennings gave him an excited smile. “Splendid.” He pulled out a couple of letters out of his coat pocket. “I have explicit instructions that these must be given to McKinley in person. Can you make sure these get hand delivered to McKinley?”

Sidney took the posts and gave Jennings a slight confused look as he recognized the embossed seal belonging to the Duke of Sussex.

Jennings shrugged and grinned. “I did say the Duke likes his theatrics.”

“You mean he is already in town?”

Jennings laughed. “Of course. One must always stay one step ahead when you are leading the dance.”


	8. Alternate University

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Babington begins to fill ill on her wedding tour and they end up in Sussex and run into an unexpectant acquaintance

Alternative Universe

Lord Babington down at his wife as she leaned against the window. She had begun to feel ill a few days ago during their sea voyage and she suggested to return towards home, wishing to keep her feet planted on the ground verses the rolling of the sea. Their initial crossing had not been that eventful and up until recent, had been a very enjoyable tour.

Personally, Babington wondered if everything had been too much for her at once. From Edward’s banishment, followed shortly be their wedding and now being alone with him, perhaps he had not thought that far in advance. When of late she had started feeling ill, he often left her alone for solitude, when it was apparent that was what she wanted. When she did not appear to get better, he wondered if maybe she was reconsidering such a match.

When they arrived in Worthin, he sought the services of the local physician after he had decided at the local inn for Esther. Walking into the physician office, he was flabbergasted.

“Miss Heywood?”

Charlotte gave him a curtsey and sent the other lady in a tizzy not knowing what was going on. “Lord Babington.”

He then gave her a polite smile. “I had no idea you were here.”

“I’m here with Dr. Fuchs as his assistant.”

“Dr. Fuchs is here?”

“Yes, he came to cover for his associate. Do you need to speak with him?”

Babington scratched his head. Mrs. Willowbee looked at them. “Of course, Miss Heywood, why else would he be here?” Her tone was a little bit teasing, but a little bit of admonishment as well. Lord Babington looked at the other lady who was openly appraising him. “I will let the doctor know.” Mrs. Willowbee walked off.

“How long have you been here?”

“Just a week. Dr. Fuchs is just here for a few weeks.”

“Are you staying at the inn?”

“No, I have lodging at McKinley Manor. Dr. Fuchs’s was married to their former housekeeper.” Charlotte was slightly nervous. 

“Dr. Fuchs will see you Lord Babington.” Mrs. Willowbee said as she came back. “If you would like to follow me.” Charlotte watched him leave. When Mrs. Willowbee came back, she looked at Charlotte. “You are full of surprises Miss Heywood.” Charlotte gave her a puzzled look, but the lady did not clarify what she meant as she went back to work. 

After about a half an hour, Lord Babington finally emerged out of Dr. Fuchs’s office.

Charlotte looked up at the gentlemen as they came out into the foyer. “Miss Heywood,” Lord Babington tilted his head. “I don’t suppose you would mind coming to see Lady Babington?”

Charlotte looked over at Dr. Fuchs. “I would like that very much.”

“Well then Fraulein, grab your things and we shall be off.”

They arrived at the inn where they waited in a private common room that belonged to the Babington’s on suite. Lord Babington went in to speak to his wife, who was still abed.   
He knelt by the bed. Using his hand, he swept the hair out her eyes. “Lady Babington.” He spoke softly to her.

She gave him a small smile and it restored his spirits. “Babington.”

“I’ve brought the good doctor to you and you will be surprised to know, it is Dr. Fuchs. Even more surprised to know that his assistant is none other than Miss Heywood.”

“Charlotte is here?”

“Yes,”

“Can I see her first?” Being advised by Dr. Fuchs that Esther might be more inclined to speak freely to a confidant as well as a woman, Dr. Fuchs had suggested it while they were in his office.

“Of course, Lady B. Whatever it is your heart’s desire.” Babington left Charlotte sitting next to Esther.

Charlotte felt her head. “Lady Babington,”

“Esther,” Esther said lowly.

“Esther, you are a bit warm. Have you felt like this long?”

“Just a few days, but that is not what bothers me so.”

“What is it?” Esther spoke to her about how she had been feeling the last several weeks.

Charlotte listened to her friend talk about her symptoms. “I’m not no expert, but I believe your symptoms are explainable for your condition.” Esther started crying a little more. 

“What is it?” She went to comfort her.

“That is the problem Charlotte. However, will I keep the scandal,”

Charlotte gave her a funny look. “The scandal?”

Esther slightly flushed. Of course, Charlotte would not fully understand the predicament. “Please don’t think too badly of me.”

Charlotte furled her eyebrows. “Esther, I would never think badly of you,” she held Esther’s hand, “you are my friend.” She paused, “although, I distinctly remember you saying you were going to poison your cousin.”

Esther let out a small laugh. “Yes, I had forgotten about that. I’m afraid if word gets out that there is likely to be speculation about why Lord B actually married me.”

Charlotte’s eyes got wide. She laughed. “Esther, anyone that knows you knows he married you because he was absolutely smitten with you.”

“But it is true,” Esther said lightly, knowing that Charlotte was not the kind to gossip. “It just kind of happened.” Esther’s blush deepened, but she felt better knowing she could at least talk about it to someone else that was of the same gender.

Charlotte slightly blushed about Esther confiding in her, and finally understanding what she was actually tell her.

“I don’t know how I will be able to handle the ladies in London and their gossip, especially Mrs. Campion who I am sure is looking for anything to discredit myself. She is terribly upset that I had asked you to stand up with me instead of her.”

Charlotte let out a sigh. It seemed Mrs. Campion’s name would always be in her sphere.

“Are you alright Charlotte?”

Charlotte put up a brave face. “Yes, sorry. I was just thinking. I do believe Airy might have an idea.”

“Who is Airy?”

Charlotte smiled at Esther. “Sorry, Miss McKinley. Dr. Fuchs and I are staying at their manor. Perhaps if the doctor can get you feeling better, you can come to meet her, or I could bring her here?”

“It will be a miracle if Dr. Fuchs can help me get my land legs again.”

“I shall send him in.”


	9. I Am Never Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Susan shows up in Sussex to check on Charlotte and speaks with her cousin as they attend a ball with the Duke of Sussex.
> 
> Lady Babington meets Ariel.

I am Never Wrong

Lady Susan watched as Phillip, the Duke of Sussex, danced with Charlotte. When Susan had heard her friend was in Sussex, she made sure to pay a visit. She had noticed slight variances from the youthful girl that she had met at Mrs. Maudsley’s ball.

She was a little thinner, a little more guarded when she spoke and more resolved to the outcome of the race. Susan walked over to Belle. “Cousin,” Belle gave Susan a curtsey. “I should have known you were bound to show up once Charlotte had mentioned your name.” Susan laughed at her. “Does Charlotte know how you like to meddle in advantageous marriages?”

“Having been a victim of your grandmother’s meddling, can you blame me for wanting the same for a good friend?”

“I do not know if she is capable of the theatrics. She tends to wear her heart on her sleeve.”

“Why do you think I am here?” Belle looked at Susan. “I know perfectly well that not only do you enjoy a bit of theatrics, but you also like to meddle as much as I. Besides, London may raze to the ground from the fall out and you will still manage to find something amusing about it.”

“You make me sound as if I don’t have any feelings.”

“You are just more comfortable as being a theatrical performer as you are a lady. You have the blessed disposition, and family ties, that allow you to choose the sphere to which you prefer.”

“Some of us just get better parts of the play Susan. But that does not mean we are any less exempt from letdowns of disappointed hopes.”

Susan let out a small sigh. “I am sorry for that. You might find that someone else is as well if you were inclined to visit London.”

Belle glanced at her cousin before glancing at Lord Harrison who approached them. “Ladies,” he gave them an elaborate bow, “might I steal Lady Belle for a dance?” Belle glanced at Susan before looking at Harrison.

“I would love a turnabout the room.”

Lord Harrison gave her a big grin. “I had no idea you were acquainted with Lady Worchester.”

“There is a great deal many things you don’t know about me Lord Harrison.” He gave her an affable smile.

“Perhaps you will permit me to visit you in London.” Belle let out a sigh quietly.

“I have not decided to go to London.”

He let out a grunt. “I’m sure if the Duke is going, you are going. I do not know why you keep chasing your tail when there is a perfectly acceptable choice.”

“Something my cousin keeps reminding me of.”

He smiled widely at her. “Then I think I shall like to meet this cousin of yours. He sounds incredibly wise.” The dance concluded at the end of his statement.

Belle gave him a curtsey. “Thank you, Lord Harrison, for the dance. Please excuse me. The Duke owes me a dance.” Harrison watched her walk off. He had been pursuing her since he met her a few months ago. Most young ladies would have already been happy that he had paid them any attention. Belle though was as disinterested now as she had been when they met.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” She asked slightly annoyed as Phillip danced with her.

He let out a chuckle. “Let me guess, Lord Harrison is recommending himself again.”

“Why yes. He does not know why I keep refusing such an eligible match.”

“You could just break down and go find your prince charming.”

“Very funny Phillip.”

“So, I have been told. Miss Heywood says I am very witty.”

“Yes, well Miss Heywood does not have a bad opinion of anybody even when it causes her own misery.”

“She doesn’t look too miserable to me.” Philip nodded his head towards Harrison who had said something that made her laugh.

“A brave front I can assure you.”

“Is that what you and Susan were discussing?”

“You know my cousin. The apple does not fall far from the tree.”

“And here I thought you wanted me to sweep her off her feet.”

“I believe there is nothing wrong with your ego.”

He grinned at her. “It comes with the position. So, just who is Miss Heywood pinning away for underneath her facade?”

“Don’t tell me you are worried about a little competition.”

“Do I really strike you as the kind that cowers in the face of adversity?”

Belle laughed. “A Mr. Parker. Have you heard of him?”

“No, I have not.”

“Apparently, there is a small seaside resort called Sanditon to which his family is trying to develop.”

“And does Mr. Parker not like our Miss Heywood?”

“Apparently, there is something with a loss of a building in Sanditon with no insurance. Mr. Parker was forced to make a deal with a Mrs. Campion to keep his brother out of the debtor’s prison.” He made a face. “What’s that face for?”

“I hear she’s a wealthy widow, not to mention very comely.”

Belle raised her eyebrow. “A prime target for a lord seeking a wife?” Belle said looking towards Lord Harrison, Lord Morley, and Lord Dutton.

He looked at her skeptically. “A sacrificial lamb?”

“More than a wolf in sheep’s clothing.”

Phillip laughed. “And here I thought you actually cared for Harrison.”

“Maybe she is more ought to play the part of a docile wife. I’m not sure I am inclined to do so.”

“Indeed. No one would ever get such a silly notion if they truly knew you.” Phillip gave her a smile.

Charlotte was certain she had not ever met so many agreeable young men. So, busy she had been dancing that it was not until later that she realized for the first time in a long time that she had a good time. Lying in bed, she could almost believe that perhaps she could move on with her life.

A few days later, Esther and Babington arrived at McKinley Manor. Charlotte greeted them as they entered the drawing room along with Mr. McKinley and Ariel. “Lord and Lady Babington, may I present Mr. McKinley and his ward, Miss McKinley.”

Edward gave them the appropriate bow. “Welcome to McKinley Manor.”

Babington smiled at the man and young lady. “Thank you for the invitation.”

“Any friend of Miss Heywood is welcome here.” Mr. McKinley studied Lord Babington. “Lord Babington, perhaps you would like to join me in the other room with my other gentlemen guest while the ladies get acquainted.” Babington looked at his wife who nodded that she would be alright.

“Would you care for some tea Lady Babington?”

“Yes, please.” Ariel rang the bell for the maid to bring some tea.

“I understand you recently returned from traveling Lady Babington.”

Esther looked at the young lady in front of her. Miss McKinley could almost be a younger version of herself, except she was not as pale, her eyes were brown, and her hair was a tad darker red. She looked over to Charlotte. “Yes, Lord Babington took me to Paris, Rome and Venice.”

“I’ve been there. I traveled with a theater company. We were doing circus performances there. I do believe I gave my governess quite the heart attack. Well, I do not believe. I know. Miss Trello said she hoped to never have a daughter.” Ariel laughed. “You can imagine her shock when she ended up with a daughter. I told her I would be more than happy to teach her how to swing from the trapeze. She did not find it very funny.”

“I didn’t know you did circus performances.” Charlotte said as she learned more about her friend.

“Oh, yes. I’m afraid though after I had a slight fall, I am just a little leerier, but it is the greatest feeling when one is flying through the air.”

“You are a performer?”

“Among other things. My cousin owns the London Theater. Lord Jennings. Have you met him?”

“I have not, but I spent more time in Sanditon.”

“Oh, yes. Charlotte was telling me all about Sanditon. Do you care for it?”

Esther let out a small sigh. “When I first met Sanditon, I had told her that I regretted ever going to Sanditon, but I have to say, had I not, I would not ever meet my husband.”

“He is a good man then?” Esther looked at her confused. “Sorry, Lord Harrison has been pestering me today and I’m afraid he has grated my nerve.”

“Is he a disagreeable gentleman?”

“He is what every young man should be. Agreeable, attractive,”

“Wealthy?” Charlotte said teasingly.

Ariel grinned at Charlotte with a wink, “of course.”

“What is wrong with him?”

“Nothing,” Ariel paused, “as long as you want to be a proper wife.” Ariel smiled at Charlotte. “I find though I am much too opinionated and headstrong for such a man.”

Charlotte let out a sigh, thinking of a man whom she had said the very same thing, only to be told she was equal to any woman at the beau monde, only to be tossed aside due to her lack of wealth. Her sigh had ended in an almost sob.

“What is the matter Charlotte?” Esther asked looking at her friend.

“I’m sorry, I do not feel well. “The ladies watched as Charlotte left them.

Esther heard Ariel sigh. “I fear my friend misses the sea.” Esther looked at her puzzlingly.

“Her home is Willingden.”

Ariel tilted her head sideways. “Home is where the heart is Lady Babington.”

“What do you know about Miss Heywood’s situation?”

Ariel smiled at Esther. “A good deal more than one would think. I know there was a fire which caused Mr. Parker to make a deal with an unscrupulous woman.” Ariel got up to look out the window. “The problem is not money but rather getting the lady to trip herself up without leaving a wake of destruction in its remains.” Ariel could tell she was being studied. “I should like to help.” Ariel said lightly and with a sigh.

Esther was not sure how much help Ariel could actually give in this particular situation. The ladies were finishing up their tea when the gentlemen came back into the room. Lord Babington stepped over to stand near his wife giving her a confused look as to where Miss Heywood had disappeared to. Mr. McKinley was inquiring to such when a visitor was announced.

“His Grace, the Duke of Sussex,” the man servant announced as he came into the room. Esther had not heard anything about the new Duke of Sussex, but looking at him, he was a fine-looking gentleman. She noticed that while Ariel had stood, there was something between them and she blushed thinking about it. Esther was glad she had the decency to curtsey the Duke. 

“Mr. McKinley, Ariel,” he said with a smile before glancing over to the new acquaintances.

“Your Grace,” Mr. McKinley spoke, “may I present Lord Babington and his wife.”

Babington studied the young man who appeared to be the same age of himself. Babington was glad he did not have to contend against him for Esther’s hand. He noticed that the Duke seemed familiar with Miss McKinley. Babington gave the man a respectful bow.

“I’ve heard your name mentioned by Lady Worchester, Lord Babington. It seems you are an acquaintance of Miss Heywood.”

“I am your Grace. Miss Heywood was a guest of my friend’s family in Sanditon.”

“Sanditon.” He said mulling it over before glancing at Ariel. “Just where is Miss Heywood?”

Ariel gave him a polite smile. “She was not feeling well Phillip. She went to lay down.”

“I had thought to see if she would care to go for a ride.” Phillip glanced at the Babington’s before glancing back at her. 

“I shall go check on her if you would like.” Ariel said towards Phillip. She glanced at the Babington’s and gave them a curtsey. “It was nice meeting you Lady Babington. Perhaps I shall see you in London or even Sanditon. Lord Babington.” Esther watched the young lady leave slightly perplexed.

Phillip looked at the young couple. “Are you staying in Sussex?”

“We are at the inn.”

“If you would like, you could come stay at the Tillery House. I am having a small hunting party this week, unless you are in a rush to return home.”

“Thank you for the invitation your Grace,” Babington said knowing it was an honor to be asked.

Phillip laughed. “Oh, I have my ulterior motives I assure you. I do not wish to listen to Lord Harrison droll on why he is a suitable suitor for Lady Belle.”

“I don’t think we know a Lady Belle.”

Phillip gave them a little grin. “Yes, well she tends to suffer from multiple personalities.” Ariel looked at him as she came back down wearing her riding gear.

“That does not sound complimentary to Lady Belle.” Ariel said is an affronted tone. “You make her sound like she’s crazy Phillip.” Ariel let out a sigh. “Miss Heywood will be joining us.”

“Perfect!” Phillip said cheerfully. He tilted his head towards the Babington’s. “I hope you stay. It will be nice to meet Miss Heywood’s friends.” He followed Ariel out towards the stables.

Mr. McKinley looked at them. “If you choose to stay, feel free to stop by anytime. Charlotte is usually assisting Dr. Fuchs during the day, but Ariel and myself are home working with the horses.”

“Thank you,” Babington said as he escorted Esther out to their carriage. Esther glanced at the new acquaintance. She was wearing breeches and she was so relaxed being in company of a duke.

Babington heard her let out a small snort. “What is that for?” He asked her as the carriage took them back to the inn.

“You do realize she addressed him informally multiple times? Did you even see what she was wearing? Do you know how scandalous that would be in London?”

“I’m sure if we had been in mixed company, she would not be so relaxed.”

“But she doesn’t even know us.”

He looked at her. 

“Unless that was the point of this exercise.” Esther said as she thought about it.

“What do you mean?”

“Charlotte said Miss McKinley would have an idea on how to distract society about thinking about my condition.”

Babington studied her. “Is that what has been bothering you?”

Esther held her head down. “I do not wish to be the subject of their wagging tongues let alone your family. It is bad enough that you have married beneath you.”

“Esther,” he moved to sit close to her and pulled her against him. “The Babington’s do not give a damn what society says.” He tipped her chin towards him. “It matters not if you are poor or rich. I love you. I would not have married you otherwise.” He kissed her gently and placed his hand on her stomach.

“And I love you husband.” 

He grinned at her.


	10. A Delicate Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte's time away from Sanditon and Willingden has given her a break.
> 
> Will Esther persuade Charlotte to return to Sanditon? Will Ariel join her?

Dr. Fuchs looked at his calm assistant, Charlotte, as they rounded out their second week in Worthin. “Well, Miss Heywood, I cannot believe all the various injuries and illnesses we have treated in this short amount of time. Dr. Malmark will be arriving back on Monday and we shall overlap some of the patients that are due back for follow up for a few days.   
Then, I shall be heading back to Sanditon.”

“I cannot thank you enough doctor for bringing me.”

“Ah, as I have said before Frauliein, you make an excellent assistant. Are you sure you do not wish to return to Sanditon and be my assistant there? Fair wages, yes. Perhaps, Mrs. Griffiths or even Mrs. Parker could lend you a room.”

“I am unsure doctor.”

Dr. Fuchs smiled at her. “Well, think of it this weekend, in your spare time of course.” He laughed, knowing that since her introduction to Miss McKinley, there was no spare time to be found. “Or perhaps, Miss McKinley will take a holiday as well before she heads off to London.”

“I’m sure she would love to prolong the inevitable.”

Dr. Fuchs gave a small sigh. “Yes, marriages can be something of a conundrum, even for those in the ton.”

Charlotte spent the rest of the afternoon, updating patients charts and reviewing the appointments for the following week. Esther would be returning to Sanditon on Monday. 

Lord Babington and she had stayed at the Tillery House as guests of the Duke of Sussex. Esther had spent time with Miss McKinley and the two had become acquainted better.

Esther had not known exactly what to make of the young lady upon their first meeting. Over the next several days, Esther had stopped by in the afternoon and they had either had tea or went for a walk. Esther had finally got her morning sickness somewhat abated, thanks to Dr. Fuchs.

It was their last weekend together that Esther had finally gotten the courage to speak to Ariel. Charlotte was giving them an update about Dr. Malmark returning and Dr. Fuchs inquiring if she would return to Sanditon with him.

“I really don’t know if I should go.” Charlotte said as she sat down her teacup. “The season is over in Sanditon. It is not like there will be a lot of patients there. What would I occupy myself with that time?”

“Lord Babington has said that we might take residence up there for the time being although I do not think I shall ever return to Denham Place.”

“Denham Place?” Ariel asked Esther.

“It was where my step-brother and I lived before I married Lord Babington.”

“And your stepbrother lives there no longer, or has he gone to London?” Ariel asked not knowing anything was amiss. She caught a look that passed between Charlotte and Esther. “Oh, I do not mean to pry.”

Esther swallowed hard looking at Charlotte. There were few that Esther could count as friends, and Charlotte had thought Ariel could be counted among them. Charlotte gave Esther a reassuring nod. “Miss McKinley,” Esther began, and Ariel looked at her, “can I speak to you in confidence?”

“Certainly, but I’m afraid there’s two important things you should know.” Ariel looked at them both. “First, please call me Ariel. It was the name my mother had named me first.”

“And the second?” Charlotte asked looking at her friend.

“My father, my real father, named me after his mother, Annabelle. You know her as the Dowager of Sussex. At the Tillery House, and soon, in London, I am known as Lady Belle. My half-brother is Phillip. My parents were not married. My mother, Lady Jane, married Mr. McKinley. I was raised here, underneath the protection of the Duke. With his passing, I was formally recognized as his daughter, although not many will know that until I take my season in London.”

Ariel studied them. “But you are so informal.” Esther said.

Ariel laughed. “Yes, the McKinley’s have always been in business with horses. My stepfather’s sister married into the Jennings family, who love their theatrics. My mother loved the theater. She was a concert pianist. She studied with all the great masters. While her family was not happy, she had become pregnant while unmarried, they had not disowned her. My paternal grandfather had suggested Mr. McKinley as a reasonable suitor and had agreed that I would be recognized as a legitimate heir. I got the best of both worlds. My mother taught me everything she knew about playing the pianoforte and my stepfather taught me about horses. My father’s contribution was to ensure I had the best tutors befitting a lady of status. My stepfather family taught me theatrics.”

Ariel looked at Esther. “If you were ever at the London theater, you probably had seen me or heard me, although I was not ever listed. Around the theater, I was just simply referred to as McKinley. I usually just did extra parts. There was only one time in Italy where I had to be called to fill in for the pianist when she had gotten terribly sick.” Ariel let out a small chuckle. “I had managed to play well enough to catch the eye of a few gentlemen, but I was still young. Jennings had us working on a circus show. I had fallen off the trapeze and injured my shoulder. My stepfather and I ended up staying an extra six months in Italy as I recovered. Some of the gentlemen came calling, but when they found out I was not Lady Morland, their interest had dissipated. It was a little heartbreaking for a young lady, which is why I have postponed coming out into society. Nothing worse than getting married for one’s dowry.” Ariel looked at Esther.

Esther glanced at Charlotte then back at Ariel before she told her what her concern was.

Ariel glanced over at Charlotte. “Are you going home then, or do you want to create some mischief in Sanditon?” Ariel gave her a wink. “I’ll eventually have to go to London, but technically, Phillip didn’t actually say when I had to show up.” Ariel let out a little chuckle. “You can give me the grand tour and introduce me to all these characters.”

“I am not sure where we would stay.”

Esther looked at them. “You could stay in Denham Place. I believe Aunt Denham has taken care of its leaky roof.”

“Is there a stable there?”

“There is one in town, or I’m sure there is room at Sanditon House.”

Ariel smiled. “Good,” Ariel gave Charlotte a knowing look, “Charlotte still needs to practice!”

“Practice?” Esther asked.

“Horse tricks of course! I imagine the residents of Sanditon might possibly could use a good show. Maybe Jester can put something together, if not, then the kids might find it entertaining.”


	11. Sea Breezes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte arrives in Sanditon and has tea with Lady Denham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update this storyline.
> 
> To recap: Charlotte has been helping Dr. Fuchs in Sussex where she meets Miss McKinley (aka Lady Belle) and Phillip, the heir to the Duke of Sussex. Phillip will be traveling to London to make his rounds in society. Belle is to join him, but detours to Sanditon to help Esther work through some of the scandal that might errupt from being pregnant soo soon. 
> 
> A detour through Willingden, Alison joins Charlotte on her journey to Sanditon.
> 
> working on getting all our main characters to Sanditon.

Sea Breezes

Charlotte could smell the sea air before the carriage had turned to glimpse over the cliff tops towards the sea. “There! Do you see it?” She oddly reminded herself of Tom at that very moment and she laughed at herself. She was talking to her sister, Alison, who after a good discussion with McKinley decided that she could use a new lady maid that she could trust going into London. Her maid, Ada, that had been Charlotte’s maid in Sussex was an older lady and McKinley did not want to make the lady travel excessively.

Charlotte would be her particular traveling companion because what lady of any worth traveled without her own companions? Plus, their own footmen and some other servants for Denham Place, it was nothing short of a caravan traveling towards Sanditon. Lady Denham would probably have an episode if she caught the carriages driving by. However, the carriages came staggered into Sanditon, primarily because McKinley was not trying to make a grand entrance.

Charlotte leaned back and smiled at Alison. At least the sea air did lift her spirits, for now, as she knew sooner or later, she would probably run into people that she was not ready to see. It was not that she did not want to see Mr. Parker. She just was not sure her tender heart could bear to see him. It might be easy for him to cauterize his heart, which is surely what he had done when they had parted on the sea cliffs-after all, she did not see any tears in his eyes upon reflection, but it had taken her a few months. Her short stint in Sussex, Charlotte was able to realize there were still pleasant men out there in the world that seemed to value her opinion. 

Lord Harris had talked to her about tenant cottages. Lord Dutton had talked to her about philosophy. And Phillip, well he had talked to her about such a variety of topics (and politely debated) that she at one point had thought if she had met him in Sanditon before Sidney Parker, she might be in danger of losing her heart to him.

However, Sidney still had a small tug on the heart strings. She thought if she had another few month without running into Sidney Parker, she might be able to move forward in her life. The question would be whether it could be done before going to London.

Esther greeted her as their carriage pulled up to the door at Denham Place. “Did you have a good trip?”

“Very good.” Charlotte smiled. “Lady Babington, may I introduce my sister, Alison. She is to be a lady maid for McKinley.”

Alison’s eyes grew large. She had not expected to meet a lady today. She managed to do her curtsey without too much embarrassment. “Lady Babington.”

Esther politely smiled at her. “It is nice to meet you Miss Heywood. Welcome to Sanditon. I hope you enjoy your time here.”

“I’m sure I will.” Alison said with a smile.

“Lady Denham would like for you to come for tea this afternoon if you are up to it.”

“We will love to. I shall be glad to show Alison around.”

“Where is Miss McKinley?”

Charlotte smiled. “She’ll be along. She is riding the express post trail from Willingden. She said if she were going to be confined in a carriage any longer, she would kill someone.”

“Well, hopefully then she will be here for tea. Otherwise, she might just end up getting lost.”

Charlotte scratched behind her ear. “Um, that might be her intention Esther.” Alison gave her sister a perplexed look along with Esther, but in the short time she knew McKinley, she always was one to do the opposite of what was expected of her.

Lady Denham appraised the young lady standing next to Charlotte. “So, this is your sister?”

“Yes, Lady Denham. This is Alison.” Alison gave her a curtsey.

Lady Denham gave her an inquisitive look. “I suppose you are going to tell me that your father didn’t send you to find a husband either?”

Alison laughed, glancing at Esther. “She did not ma’am. I will be too busy learning my position to be looking for a husband.”

“And what is your position?” Lady Denham glanced at Esther.

“She is in training to be a lady maid for Lady Belle for when she arrives in London.”

“Oh, a lady maid. Does your lady come with a fortune? It would be far better for her to come to Sanditon.” Lady Denham said with a huff.

Alison blushed. “I do not know the particulars, Lady Denham.”

“Well, your sister has seemed to make a good impression, although I don’t know how in that obscure town of yours. What about you?”

“I am also to be employed with Lady Belle when she arrives in London.”

Lady Denham’s eyes got big. “Well, you must have made quite the impression on Lady Worchester to secure such positions with no training.”

“Not at all Lady Denham. I met Lady Belle in Sussex while I was working with Dr. Fuchs.”

“Is she an older lady? I don’t think I know of too many girls with a name of Belle.”

“It’s actually Lady Annabelle, Lady Denham. She just shortened it.” Lady Denham did not seem overly impressed.

“Well, I still say it would be better for her to come to Sanditon.” She said looking at Esther. “Where is this Miss McKinley you spoke of for Denham Place?”

“She will be in town soon,” Alison said politely. “She had something to do before she arrived.”

Lady Denham gave her another look. “Oh, so you know this Miss McKinley as well?”

“I met her in Willingden when she came to visit my family.”

“And what about her? Does she have some fortune?”

“Really, aunt. How are the Heywood’s supposed to know anything about a girl’s fortune?”

Lady Denham gave her a disappointed look. “Well, I just figured Lord Babington would make arrangements to rent Denham Place to at least someone that can bring investment into Sanditon. Lord knows we can’t expect Mr. Parker to get us out of this mess.”

Little did Lady Denham know, across town Mr. Parker was attempting just that. However, it was the wrong Parker brother. “Oh, miss, I simply insist you try the baker’s honeybuns. They are divine.”

Arthur Parker had not considered him well versed with speaking with ladies in general, but he did it anyway whether it was successful or not. He had spotted the young lady looking around the streets of Sanditon before she had stopped to look in the baker’s window.

McKinley looked at the young jolly man next to her.

“I eat several regularly, although Dr. Fuchs insists, I need to cut back.” Arthur smiled at her. “I don’t know why; I am simply wasting away as I am now.”

“I take it you know Dr. Fuchs personally?”

“Oh yes. My sister, Diana and I visit with him daily with all our ailments.”

“And you are?”

“Oh! Forgive me. We got to talking about buns and I am simply forgot my manners. I am Arthur Parker.”

“I see. Then, you must be the Arthur Parker that is acquainted with Miss Heywood.”

“Oh, yes. I simply love Miss Heywood. How do you know Miss Heywood?”

“I’ve spent a few days in Willingden.” McKinley said politely.

Arthur leaned close to her. “And how is she? Charlotte, that is? I fear we have not heard from her since she left.”

“We?”

“Oh, she stayed with my sister-in-law, Mary and my brother Tom at Trafalgar House.”

“Is Trafalgar House far?”

“No, not at all.”

“Perhaps, I could go speak with them as well, since you are all concerned about her.”

Arthur offered his arm. “I would be glad to assist you, miss?”

McKinley smiled at him. “McKinley.”

“Well, Miss McKinley, let us go to Trafalgar House.”


	12. Where is She?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parker arrives in Sanditon hoping to find Charlotte, but she seems elusive. Crowe shows up unexpectantly. 
> 
> Arthur has made a friend.

Where is She?

Sidney leaned back in his chair at the Crown Hotel as Crowe poured wine in their glasses. They were waiting for Babington to arrive. Sidney had gone to Dr. Fuchs’ office as soon as he got in town, but the office was still closed. Walking back through town, he came across Mr. Stringer who apparently had seen Miss Heywood in town already. He had to fight back the urge to punch him in the face as he glowed about how pleasant she was looking.

“I thought you hated this infernal backwater town. You can’t be that bored in London, are you?”

Crowe laughed. “I came to see the entertainment when Miss Heywood puts you back in your place. I heard she had given you quite the tongue lashing in the street. I’m sorry I missed that.”

“How did you hear about that?” Not that half the town had not heard about that since they were in the public street.

“Why I heard it from the driver of the Sanditon Flyer who was outside smoking.” 

Sidney rolled his eyes as he took a drink. “Babington!” He greeted his friend as he walked in the door.

“Parker,” he said giving Crowe a curious glance. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Why, I’m beginning to feel like the both of you don’t want me around anymore.” Crowe said teasingly. “I was just telling Parker I came as I heard the entertainment has much improved since I was here last.”

“Really?” Babington asked confused.

“Yes, did you know that Miss Heywood gave Parker quite the tongue lashing in the public street?”

Sidney let out a groan. “Do we have to keep talking about that?” Babington and Crowe both laughed.

“Ah, Miss Heywood. I was just speaking to her.” Babington said plainly.

Sidney gave him a look. “You have seen Miss Heywood?”

Babington let out a smirk. “She is staying at Denham Place.”

Sidney gave him a confused look.

“Lady Denham is renting out Denham Place trying to recoup some of the money that she had to spend to repair it. Edward had let it fall into disrepair.”

“Who in the world would want to rent that place?” Crowe crooned taking a drink.

“A Miss McKinley from Sussex. Miss Heywood met her while she was working with Dr. Fuchs in Sussex.”

“McKinley?” Crowe said giving Babington a look.

“Is there a Mr. McKinley? I’ve got a letter from Lord Jennings to deliver to his cousin.”

Crowe looked at Parker and then back to Babington.

“I don’t know.” Babington replied. “Shall we go deliver your letter and find out?”

“Yes,” Crowe stood up quicker than the other two and they gave him a puzzled look. Sidney sat back down followed by Babington. “What?”

“I detect a story I don’t know.” He filled Babington’s glass up. “Do you know this story?”

“No,” Babington said looking at Crowe. 

“Oh, for crying out loud, I will tell you later.”

“I just got here. I haven’t even had a glass yet.” Babington mumbled.

Crowe let out a sigh. “Fine,” he sat back down, “I’ll give you an abbreviated story.” He was not going to waste a second chance. If Lord Jennings had managed to find his unicorn, the best thing he could do was seize the opportunity to see if she were still someone he wanted to pursue. 

He realized he had not ever spoken about the girl, not that he could or would. He knew he would have gotten some teasing for it. Instead, he had buried himself in his witty remarks and his cups. If they had thought it was because he had been scorned by some lady in society, well he had not contradicted them. He knew how his father felt about his idea of having a relationship with a theater worker. Over the years though, he had built up his business so he could stand apart. He could do now what he could not all those years ago. Of course, there were so many other unknown variables, this could likely be the worst outcome than not ever seeing her again.

Babington let out a laugh.

“Why is this so funny?”

“It just is.” Babington had not ever seen Crowe this unsettled. “Well, shall we go now?”

“Yes,” Sidney would be glad to get the post hand delivered.

They arrived at Denham Place to find that its residents were out and about in town. Sidney let out a breath. They turned to walk back towards town when they heard laughter as the ladies approached with Arthur.

“Sidney!” Arthur called out in greeting. Charlotte looked up and Alison heard her sister take in a small gasp. McKinley looked from the gentlemen back towards Charlotte. “Well met, well met.”

“Lord Babington,” McKinley greeted him along with the gentlemen with a curtsey.

He smiled at her. “Miss McKinley. May I present Mr. Sidney Parker and Mr. Crowe.” He glanced at the other lady next to Charlotte.

“Miss Alison Heywood,” McKinley said for Charlotte who was still looking at Sidney.

“The Heywood’s seem to be multiplying in Sanditon,” Crowe said teasingly towards Charlotte, but glanced briefly at McKinley.

“Well ladies, I best be getting back, or Diana will be sending out the search party.” Arthur glanced at the Heywoods and McKinley. “Don’t forget about tomorrow!”

Sidney wanted to ask what tomorrow was but held his tongue. Not that it was hard to do, since he seemed to have lost his voice looking at Charlotte.

Babington coughed politely looking at Parker.

“Oh, I have this post for McKinley,” Parker said finally finding his voice. “Is Mr. McKinley here?”

“He is not. Is he supposed to be?”

Parker looked at her. Why would the Duke of Sussex be sending a letter to her? He could only think of one thing. He glanced at Crowe before handing the letter to her. He did not care to be a go-between her and the Duke.

McKinley looked at the seal and let out a sigh. “Who gave you this letter?”

“Lord Jennings.” Sidney replied.

“Very well,” McKinley glanced at Charlotte with a small inquisitive look. Did Charlotte want her to invite them in or was it still too soon? She then looked at Alison. “Thank you, Mr. Parker. Is there anything else?” McKinley looked at the gentlemen.

“Lady Babington would be happy to see you tomorrow for tea if you are available.” Lord Babington offered. “Lady Denham as well, although she had hoped to meet you earlier.”

“I find it more entertaining not to do as one is expected Lord Babington. It tends to give one an unbiased perception.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
